hell in hyrule chapter 2 now the running begins
by ryux13
Summary: well part two is here lets see what happened next


Hell in Hyrule

By Michael Bryant

Book 1: The Kokiri emerald

chapter 2 now the running begins

As Dante steps though the newly open portal he feels as though he is both whightless and a like a ton of trucks all stacked on top of him.

he holds his sword and guns close as he sees the portals exit. A blinding light surronds him as he steps out. He looks around_ "Every thing is 2-d"_he says to him self. he sees a young man running by "exscuse me can I.."he says as the man runs by him. the man runs tword him agin "hey can I ha..." Dante says as the man runs right by him. Dante starts to feel a little pissed so he draws one of his guns and as the man runs by Dante shoots out one of his knee caps. The man falls to the ground screaming in agony. "Okay, now all I wanted was to ask you a question. Where the hell is kokiri forest. the man looked at dante with a puzzled look mixed with a little bit of anger and pain. The man just shrugged and shook his help. "Grrrrreat" Date said as he steped back in to the portal.

Dante steped out in to another world this time there was a little italian guy with a mustache there to greet him he said,"Awlcome to da Musharooma kingdom i ama Mario"said the man. Dante asked,"Do you know the way to Kokiri forest dude?" NO sorry wrong relm your a lookin fo Hyrule buddy" Mario said. "Thank you man" Dante said as he walked though the portal again.

This time he came out in a place with people standing around taking truns hitting each other. with a horrid look on his face he slowly stepped back into the portal as a strage lookin dude with a huge sword and long spiky golden hair challenged him to a fight.

When he exited the portal he was next to a sighn that read "Welcom to the Gerudo fortress. Hold on to all your valubles unless you want them stolen" Dante didn't like the sound of that so when he truned to enter the portal agin he found that it had closed. _"Huh must be here, Finally now all I have to do is find KoKiri forest"_ He thought to himself. he truned and headed to hyrule field "Halt" yeld a feminine voice "Seize him" she said. "Play time"Dante said as he drew his guns and truned to see his attackers "Lets Party" HE said as he shot all of them as he truned to leave he heard more of them comming he truned" Bring...it...on" Dante said in a sorta whine as he saw thousands charging him. He did the first thing that came to mind. He ran. He took off twoards a far off ranch. he kept running until he heard a women shout "Yeah you better run. You coward".

He slowed to a walk. He thought that as long as he was at the ranch he would ask directions to get to Kokiri forest. He walked up to someone who appeared to be a ranch hand. "excuse me can I ask you a question? " Dante asked him. "Sure you may ask the great Indigo any thing you want" said the man. " Well someone sure thinks highly of him self" Dante said quietly "What was that sir?" Indigo asked "Do you know the way to Kokiri forest?" Dante asked "Sure do! Just gotta head due east," He said. "Due east got it," Dante said as he walked of the ranch grounds.he looked do east "Well here we go" he said as he walk towards the forest.

As he walk he heard a noise. As he looked twords the direction of the noise he saw a plant charginge at him with spinning blade roots. Dantjust took off running twords the forest as fast as he could when he stoped to catch his breath he noticed he was on a bridge and the plant had stoped chasing him.he just started to walk foward. he saw a little boy standing next to the portal. "Hiya" said the boy. "Hey" Dante said back"Do you know where I can find the great Deku tree?" "Sure do, its straight in front of us. But Mido might not let you see him. Ya see Mido thinks he is the boss. Also we all think he is a jerk" the boy said with a digusted look on his face. "Okay" he said as he started to walk straight twoards the entrance to the deku tree. "Halt" said a boy with orange hair "Who are you and what buisness do you have with the Deku tree?"

" I was told to see it by itself kinda wierd" Dante said. "Well I'm not goin to let you see him" said boy. "I'm guessing your Mido" Dante said as he drew his sword "I am goin to see that damn tree or so help me I'll kill you" Dante said as he pointed sword at Mido. "B-b-but your n-n-not even fully equiped you d-d-don't even have a shield" Mido stammered. "I dont need one.Now move" Dante ordered. Just then a nother littlele boy came up. "Ahh Link I see you have a deku shield and... WHAT'S THAT...is that the Kokiri sword!?! well goo grief..."mido started "MOVE" Dante yelled in a very loud voice. "Ok ok fine" Mido said as he stepped aside as dante and link walk Dante asks him hy ,link was it, what is that kids problom?" Link just shrugged and continued walking. As they did Dante and link heard a slight hissing noise. Then out of nowhere three weird looking plants came out of nowhere dante and link drew their swords and slashed at the plants in one hit apiece each one died and left a stick. Link runss up and picks a couple of them up.Dante grabs the last one and says with a puzzled look "A stick?" Just then a little blue fairy appeard and said "It's not just any ordanairy stick its a Deku stick. they have many uses like as a wepon or a torch" " so it's just a stick. Great now if i get a hundred thousand i can get a new floor." Dante says. he starts walking agin as he slips it in to his bag.

After about 15 minutes of walking the see a huge ass tree. "Holy crap it must be the GREAT Deku tree" said Dante jokingly "Welcome Dante and Link" the Great Deku tree boomed " I need both of you to help not only me but all of the land of Hyru

_What dose the Great Deku tree mean he needs both Link's AND Dante's help? And What is in Hyrules future that needs our heros help?_

_Find out in chapter 3 the journy begins!_


End file.
